leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Mordekaiser/Ability Details
Abilities or ). * Children of the Grave's ghost will proc Iron Man whenever it attacks. * Iron Man will not proc from damage absorbed by . |firstname = Mace of Spades |firstinfo = (Active): On next hit, Mordekaiser swings his mace with such force that it echoes out, striking up to 3 additional nearby targets, dealing magic damage. If the target is alone, the ability deals 65% more damage. *'Additional target radius:' 600 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Mace of Spades is an autoattack modifier that causes Mordekaiser's next autoattack to deal magic damage to up to 3 enemies near the primary target. * Mace of Spades procs spell vamp and slow similarly with all single target spells and abilities with full effect if it hits only the primary target. * Mace of Spades will reset Mordekaiser's attack timer on cast. * Mace of Spades converts the entire damage of the ability into magic damage. This also includes on-hit effects, such as , , and . * Mace of Spades cannot critically strike. * Mace of Spades can miss, from blind, but cannot be dodged. * Mace of Spades negates the autoattack damage and applies only the ability's magic damage along with on-hit effects. |secondname = Creeping Death |secondinfo = (Active): Unleashes a protective cloud of metal shards to surround an ally or himself, increasing their armor and magic resistance and dealing magic damage per second to enemies in the cloud for 6 seconds. *'Range:' 750 *'Cloud radius:' 250 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Creeping Death is a targeted ability that grants Mordekaiser, or a targeted allied unit, increased armor and magic resistance for 6 seconds. Additionally, all enemies around the affected unit take magic damage each second. |thirdname = Siphon of Destruction |thirdinfo = (Active): Mordekaiser damages all enemies in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 700 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Siphon of Destruction is an instant conic skillshot that deals magic damage to all enemy units hit. * Siphon of Destruction's range is slightly longer than the targeting indicator shows. |ultiname = Children of the Grave |ultiinfo = (Active): Mordekaiser deals magic damage to the target and curses it for 10 seconds with a damage-over-time effect. The damage is equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. Mordekaiser heals himself for the damage done. In addition, if the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. During this time, Mordekaiser gains 20% of their ability power and attack damage. The spirit in turn gains 75% of Mordekaiser's adjusted damage, ability power, and health totals. *'No cost' *'Range:' 850 *'Leash range' 1125 (estimate) |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Children of the Grave is a two-part targeted ability that first deals magic damage and places a damage over time effect on a single enemy target. The damage is equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health and Mordekaiser heals himself for the damage dealt. If the target dies while under the effects of the spell, Mordekaiser will gain a controllable copy of that target, as a ghost, for up to 30 seconds or until it is killed. While the ghost is alive, Mordekaiser gains 20% of the target's ability power and attack damage, and the ghost will gain 75% of Mordekaiser's adjusted damage, ability power and health totals. * The ghost's autoattacks do not pop spell shield. * * If Children of the Grave kills its target, it will retain the champion's passive abilities. For example, will trigger and will be applied. ** The ghost's attacks do not apply Mordekaiser's on-hit effects but they do apply the original champion's. * If Children of the Grave kills , or , Mordekaiser will not gain the ghost until the end of their passives. ** While those champions are under the effect of their passive, Mordekaiser will not gain the stat increase because the ghost is not yet alive * Similarly, if Children of the Grave kills a unit affected by , then Yorick's ultimate will trigger first. ** While Yorik's ult's ghost is active, Mordekaiser will not gain the stat increase because his ghost is not yet alive *The ghost does not disappear when the corresponding champion respawns, or uses . That means a champion and his ghost can exist simultaneously, and potentially fight each other. * While the ghost is active, you can use the spell again in order to issue commands, similarly with Alt-Right Clicking. Each "activation" of the spell will cause the ghost to move towards the cursor location or to attack whichever enemy unit the cursor is hovering over. * If Children of the Grave kills a target protected by 's ultimate or 's passive, then Mordekaiser will not gain the ghost at all. }} Category:Champion Ability Details